The Girl Who Stole The Stars
by Son-Pan83
Summary: The Breifs , The Sons , and Krillins family have non seen each other in 5 years and how will Trunks react when he sees Marron , the girl he loves , or Gochen.......the girl he has a lot of feelings for


This is my first DragonBall Z fic even thought i have been watching it for over 2 years now......so i hope you like it. Anyway , heres the jist of it ,

bla bla means a character is doing actions

_words in italics_ means that a character is thinking

"bla blah" means a character is talking

Disclaimer: I own Dragonballz and all of its characters!! .........yeah right...if i did i wouldnt be writin fics i would be makin milions lol .. I only own Son-Gochen who is Gokus daughter

Here are the ages:

Gochen: 16

Gohan: 18

Goten: 20

Trunks: 21

Bra: 17

Marron: 18

**CHAPTER 1**

" Gochen! Goten! Gohan! where are you"!

Chi-Chi was running all over the house looking for her 3 children , so that they could go to Bulmas house for a barbecue

_yay....bulmas house.....i wonder if Trunks-sama would be there......wait! why am i thinking about Trunks!? hes just a friend come on....he likes Marron and shes your best......_

Gochen's thoughts were interupted by her mother knocking on the door 5 times

"GOCHEN! UNLOCK THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!

"heh sorry mom"

"And just why are all these clothes on the floor Gochen........i thought i brought you up to be neat and tidy...now you clean this up right now.and hurry up.and your hair is messy!!!!!"

Then another knock came and the sound of Gotens voice could be heard shouting up the stairs

"NO! NO! NO! GOHAN GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!"

After 1 hour had past and all the comotion from Gohan and Goten plus the sound of Chi-Chis voice yelling through the house , all the Sons had gotten ready except............where was Goku??

"Great! this is just great........typical Goku isnt it!!" said Chi-Chi trying not to yell

"hey easy there mom hes probably......i dunno there already" came Gochens voice from the back of the black roadster they were sitting in.

Gochen like Marron , was a tomboy so she wore her usual outing cloths , a pair of light blue trousers with flares at the bottom , white sneakers , a braclet Trunks gave her for her 12th birthday , a white boob trube that ended a few centimetres below her breasts , long black satin gloves that went half-way up her arms and a necklace with a chinese word on it meaning "bestfriend"...a gift from Bra for her 10th birthday , her hair was like as black as Goku's and always tied it half up half down (if you get what i mean)..

"Highly unlikely!!" screamed Chi-Chis voice which made all the Sons fall down anime style

"I sense he's nearby ill go look for him....ouch!! Gochen get the hell of me you weigh a tonne!!" grumbled Goten as he tried to get up

"Quit moaning you baby!! you're meant to be stronger than me and you say im heavy!! hehehehe" retaliated Gochen as she helped her brother up

"im going aswell"came the sound of Gohans voice as he floated up into the air

"NO!..........YOUR NOT!!............EVERYTIME ONE OF YOU SAIYANS WANT TO GO LOOK FOR SOMEONE OR SOMETHING EVERYONE HAS TO FOLOW!!!!!"

"Hey.........mom we're really sorry.......but hes near hes just in that forest over there......." said Gochen pointing to the forest behind her which was only literally 10 steps away from the Son household

"Well...humph!! it doesnt take all 3 of you to go..Goten and Gochen get back down here and Gohan! go look for your dad we're going!!!!"

Bulma was running around the house like she would explode at any second , and the places that Bra and Trunks had cleaned and organized for her were checked more than 50 times.......according to Vegeta anyway....

"WOMAN! will you stop running around like a mad person your doing my head in!!"

"Easy for you to say....maybe you like a messy house Mister but i DONT!! AND JUST BECAUSR YOU'RE A SAIYAN PRINCE DOESNT MEAN U HAVE TO SIT ON YOUR ASS DOING NOTHING ALL DAY LONG!!!!! shoves a broom at him" yelled Bulma

Trunks and Bra had left their parents to their usual everyday arguments and went upstairs and both sighed with annoyance and relief

" Omni-san.......when will they ever learn!! i mean honestly their acting like kids.....cant they get on for once.........maybe no-one relises this....but we haven't seen Goten , Gohan or Gochen or any of our close friends in like 5 literal years......."

Trunks was ignoring his sister and got lost in his own thoughts

_"Gosh........its been so long......since i saw Gochen....... like Bra just said 5 years ........i haven't been able to get her out of my head eversince.....oh Gochen....if only you. knew how my feelings for you have grown ever such a lot...........wait! why the fuck am i thinking about Gochen!!!! i love Marron...not Gochen!!!_

"HELLOOOOO!!! Earth to omni-san!!!!!" Bra raised her voice in order to attract her brother's attention however Trunks just looked at her and went into his bedroom and bolted the door shut...

_Hmmmmm............hes been acting so weird ever since he came to know that Gochen was coming here,..........but he doesnt even like Gochen.......surely he cant...he loves Marron......" _Bra was deep in thought and went into her bedroom to get herself ready before Gochen arrived.she had lots to tell her best friend and couldnt wait to say it all out........ but the one thing that had worried her since she realized Trunks had been acting so weird , was that how Gochen would react to Bra telling her that Trunks loved Marron and only treated her like a little sister.....

Gohan had finally found Goku doing his usual Saiyan training programme in the woods and thye had been talking for hours when Gohan suddenly realized Bulmas party

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT WE ARE SO LAAAA-TE!!!!!" yelled Gohan an as usual , Goku looked as his son with confusuion......

"Late?? late for what son??

Gohan said nothing and shook his head in disgust at his fathers forgetfullness......

"Bulmas party remember......Mom , Gochen and Goten are on their way there already.... as soon as Gohan said that,....Goku jumped raised his voice slightly..

"DAMM I FORGOT!! heheheheh son why didnt you tell me...........

"hehehehe........well i guess i aint one to talk......heh i mean ever since i found you....ehehe......i guess i forgot aswell" Gohan blushed....and Goku fell down anime style....

"Well dont just stand there son come on hurry up!!!!! we r so LAAATE!! and plus we dont want all the delicous food to go away do we hehehhee......

**WILL CHI-CHI GET MAD AT GOKU.......OR WILL SHE JUST LAUGH IT OFF KNOWING HIM........AND WHAT ABOUT GOCHEN.....REACTING TO THE NEWS BRA IS GOING TO TELL HER ABOUT TRUNKS......IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT.......TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**AND BY THE WAT PLEASE R&R . I WONT MAKE THE ENXT CHAPER UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS.....TY!!!!! HUGS ALL READERS .**


End file.
